It Has Begun
by Ricochet
Summary: Continuation of "A Taste of Things to Come."


IT HAS BEGUN  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
Email: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
  
  
Dark Kat looked outside at the lighted city of Megakat that night, thinking  
about how to use his new ninja warriors. He would only his 3 favorites. He didn't  
want to risk getting caught just yet. He had picked Reptile, Sub-Zero and  
Scorpion for the job that he wanted to do. The task that was so important, that it  
was in fact the one thing he had on his demented mind for ages. To take down the  
Enforcers. He had already briefed his 3 warriors about the mission an hour ago.   
They would attack at dawn, then leave right when the SWAT Kats came, so the  
SWAT Kats wouldn't know what to expect. 'A perfect plan', he thought to himself,  
smirking. Finally he would get rid of that scum, Feral and the other pathetic  
enforcers. Especially Jenson McFurry and hopefully his sister. He thought back to  
the last battle he had recently with the SWAT Kats.   
"You'll never win, Dark Kat, it's over. You have run out of ideas," Razor  
quoted.  
"You know as much as I do, SWAT Kat. If you play your pawns correctly,  
you can still win the game," he had quoted back. A nice quote, he noted to himself.  
He was correct to. Dark Kat WAS going to win this battle, no doubts about it. He  
had so much faith in his warriors. He turned his away from the window and  
looked back over at the bed that was before him. It was welcoming and inviting,  
Dark Kat had not been getting much rest because of his obsession of coming up  
with the ideas that would bring down the SWAT Kats. No matter how badly he  
needed sleep, Dark Kat could not. He was too excited about the day that was  
coming. Tomorrow will be when the tables will turn and he would be in control of  
MegaKat City.   
******************************************************************  
The next day around dawn at Enforcer Headquarters, Felicia had just  
gotten there. She was so tired. She hated morning shifts but she needed the money  
so she took the offering. Felicia walked into her office and sat down. Her shift  
really didn't start for about another 15 minutes so she laid her head on the table  
and decided to rest her eyes. Many other enforcers were like her, they were too  
tired to do any work at the moment. Most of them were falling asleep or rushing to  
the coffee machine.   
All enforcers except for one; Jenson McFurry. Jenson was always perky in  
the morning when it came to working for the enforcers. But of course, he loved his  
job. He was sitting at his office, doing some paperwork, eager that something  
awesome would happen for him, so he could have his action. He always action  
during the day, no matter if it was a slow day. If it was, he usually went to Feral's  
office to argue with him. That was the game, what could he start with Feral and  
see if he could beat him. Lucky for him, his office was on the same level as Feral's.   
  
Suddenly 3 ninja warriors each wearing different color outfits started to  
walk down the hall. Obviously not there to be friendly. Many enforcers became  
scared and rushed to the artillery room. But to their horror, the cabinets in which  
the artillery was held were frozen solid. Felicia was awaken by many scared  
enforcers and ran out of her office to see the 3 ninja warriors who were now taking  
out some enforcers. Felicia panicked and ran back in her office and shut the door.  
She took out the SWAT Kats communicator that Razor gave her and contacted  
the SWAT Kats, to alert them of the situation.  
Jenson, on the other hand, took his Dostovei out and loaded it up. He  
sneaked out of his office and looked at the situation that was before. He was  
terrified at what he saw. The ninja warrior that was in blue, which was Sub-Zero,  
had frozen an enforcer solid and then kicked him, which shattered his frozen body  
pieces all over the hall way.   
Then the ninja warrior in yellow, which was Scorpion had released an  
animal like creature out of his hand and it grabbed onto the enforcer's arm, hard,  
biting down. The enforcer screamed in pain and was trying to pry the creature off  
of his arm. Blood was oozing out of his arm.   
"Get over here!," Scorpion shouted and dragged the enforcer over to him.  
Then Scorpion began to beat the enforcer up badly. Showing no mercy. He  
snapped the enforcer's neck. Jenson glanced over across the hall at his friend who  
was   
peering out of his office. His friend was Charlie. Charlie had his gun loaded and  
waiting. He looked over at Jenson and nodded. Meaning that he would go after the   
ninjas now. He ran up to the ninjas and pointed his gun right at the ninjas.   
"Freeze, scum bags," Charlie said.   
The ninjas looked at him, mockingly. The ninja in the green outfit, which was   
Reptile, stepped forward at Charlie. He spit a green-like liquid at Charlie. The green   
liquid was acid. Charlie, stunned at what happened, had no time to dodge out of the way   
and was hit by the acid, right in the chest. He screamed in pain as the acid started to   
eat him up. Jenson felt sick to his stomach as he saw his best friend's fur and skin start   
to be eaten away. Jenson covered his eyes, knowing he was unable to stop his friend's   
torment, and he couldn't bear to watch anymore. All that remain of Charlie was his bones   
which fell to the ground. Jenson looked up after he heard the bones fall to the ground and   
saw the 3 ninjas facing him. Jenson knew that this was it.   
Suddenly he heard the sound of glass shattering behind him. The SWAT Kats  
had arrived. They had went through the glass that was at the end of the hall by grappling   
hooks. Jenson let out a little sigh of relief, he knew now that it maybe possible to stop  
the ninjas.   
The 3 ninjas took defensive positions when the SWAT Kats arrived and Reptile   
glanced over at his comrades. They glanced back at him, they all knew what Dark Kat   
had instructed them to do: If the SWAT Kats should come, they were supposed to leave.   
The SWAT Kats ran up to the ninjas and got into their attack positions,   
glov-a-trixes armed. Scorpion shot his animal creature out of his hand which made the   
SWAT Kats jump out of the way.   
Scorpion and Reptile started to make their out, but Sub-Zero remained where   
he was. His eyes locked on Razor. Something about Razor brought back a very very   
painful memory in his heart but he couldn't remember what it was. Whatever it was,   
the memory was very deep. He was lost in thought, still focused on Razor. Razor   
looked back at Sub-Zero, wondering what was wrong. He too, thinking about   
something. Scorpion growled in irritation and ran back to Sub-Zero. He pulled   
on him.  
"Come on, let's go!," he said loudly. Which made Sub-Zero snap out of it.  
He shot an ice glob at T-Bone and made it shatter all over T-Bone. T-Bone   
cried out in pain, as the ice burned his skin when it touched him.   
"T-Bone!," Razor said and rushed over to him, to knock the ice pieces off  
of him.   
Sub-Zero then followed Scorpion out of the building and back to where they   
came.   
  
When they reached Dark Kat's hideout, which was an old enforcer training  
camp that was abandoned, Scorpion shouted, "What the h*ll is wrong with you?! You   
could have gotten us into trouble by staying there!"  
Sub-Zero lowered his head, he knew must have been wrong, but he couldn't figure   
out why. Why couldn't he leave Razor? Then he growled. "I am fine, Scorpion!" Then   
he stormed off to his sleeping bunker, Reptile trailed him. Scorpion watched them leave,   
his eyes narrowed down till they were slits. He wouldn't let Sub-Zero get away with this;   
he walked towards the building where the Lin Kuei was.   
******************************************************************  
That night around 10pm, Sub-Zero was still in deep thought about Razor.  
Reptile watched Sub-Zero. Reptile had asked him many times what was wrong, but   
Sub-Zero wasn't able to tell him.   
Rain walked in and approached them. "Sub, Zero. Lin Kuei wishes to see you   
at once," he said and then left the bunker. Sub-Zero sighed and got up from his bed.   
Reptile sighed too and then looked at Sub-Zero. He knew that Scorpion must have   
reported the incident to the Lin Kuei. He also knew that the Lin Kuei had told them that   
if they should fail by any means then they would punished. They just didn't know how.   
"D*mn, Scorpion," he muttered.   
Sub-Zero heard him and smiled a little. "It will be okay, Reptile," he reassured him.   
Then he slowly walked out to the Lin Kuei's building.   
******************************************************************  
Inside the Lin Kuei's building, it was dark. Torches were lighted on both  
sides of the room and the only light besides them was a white circle, lighted by a hole   
on the ceiling in which moonlight came through. The circle was about 5 feet away from   
3 steps and a platform, where Lin Kuei stood.   
Sub-Zero walked in the room, looked at the Lin Kuei, whose back was turned at the   
moment. He took a deep breath and then approached. He bowed down in the white   
circle, his head facing the floor. Lin Kuei turned around to see him. Lin Kuei lifted his   
right arm and said, "Rise." Sub-Zero rose up to face him. "There's no dishonor,"   
Lin Kuei added. "The appearance of the SWAT Kats was unexpected to you and me.   
It has ended."  
He walked towards Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero's eyes locked on him.  
"Send me back, master. I wish to try again," Sub-Zero pleaded. He wanted to   
figure out this mystery of him and the SWAT Kat, Razor. Why was he so important   
to him? Lin Kuei started to walk past him.  
"Be patient, that day will come," Lin Kuei said and walked on by.   
Sub-Zero watched him leave and looked straight ahead, thinking of what he must do.  
******************************************************************  
A hour later, Sub-Zero was standing on top of a small hill which overlooked Jake   
and Chance's Garage. He had no reason why he went there. Just something deep down  
inside of him told him to go here. He knew somehow that Razor was there. Sub-Zero   
stood there, fists clenched, eyes narrow, glaring at the garage for a long time. He knew   
he must find out about Razor. Cold wind started to blow around him, as he stood in there   
in deep thought, at the garage.   
  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
  



End file.
